Lying is the most fun a girl can have
by winged-soldiar
Summary: son-fic-ish. written for a contest. Jasper-Bella. Really good I promise! really called Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.


**Lying is most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.**

**What would have happened if Bella were to fall for someone other than the Edward? How about his brother? Or Jasper, more specifically. Jasper/Bella. Written for a contest from "michael buble's lover" !!!**

**Summary: One day Bella gets lost in the forest, and jasper finds her. He tells her the truth. Pain first then love. Kay? Set after Edward dumped her in New Moon.

* * *

**

I was searching for an opening, some sign of life in this god forsaken forest. He can't be gone! He just can't!

Suddenly, a flash of white showed in the corner of my eye, and I turned. Standing there, Jasper Hale/Cullen **(which is it? Hale or Cullen? Tell!)** looked concerned. I was scared, but a wave of calmness washed over me, numbing the pain.

"I tried to tell him not to do this, but he wouldn't listen. I'm the only one staying, you're not alone in this world anymore, Bella." He said. He was my guardian angel now?

"What about Alice? You can't leave her like he left me." I said, as long as they could survive without pain, I could live. I didn't want to be a burden. He looked sad, and that made me sad, too. In many more ways than just by his power.

"She ran off with a guy as soon as we got there, saying she wasn't sure if she was really in love with me, or if it was just my power." He said. I felt bad for bringing it up. He knew this, too and a wave of comfort crashed through me.

"I'm sorry, lets go home, your home, preferably." I suggested. He nodded and we were out of there in a flash.

* * *

**-Three weeks later-**

Jasper and I have been living together for three weeks now. Not like a couple, but just to have the company. Whenever one of us was sad, we'd cheer the other one up. Jasper was better at it than me, with his power. But he said I made him happy anyway.

Tonight was different. We were going to go a club in Port Angeles.** (Spell?)** Since the break up, Jasper and I have been in-separate-able. He saw an add for new bands in the newspaper, and made me try out for it. Apparently I have a good voice. So I now sing and he watches.

We walked into the club. I was wearing a black knee-length dress with black pantyhose, and black converse. I looked "hot" as my make-up artist put it.

I walked out on the stage. "Hey guys, I'll be singing Gone Forever." I said.

**(Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.)**

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life _

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now 

I was thinking of Edward then, and I knew Jasper was thinking of Alice.

"The next song is dedicated to a great friend of mine who has gotten me through all the tough times I've had. Thanks Jasper!" I said, I could feel hope radiating off him. "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." Wow, long title. Whatever, as long as it gets the message out.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

**(By Panic! At The Disco.)**

I finished the song and in flash Jasper was at my side. He grabbed my face with care, and made me look into his eyes. "Bella, I love you." He said then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I hooked my arms around him and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. But finally I had to breathe and pulled away.

"I love you, too Jasper." And with that we kissed again. Then roses fell from the sky and danced around us. A silver ring appeared on my ring finger. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.

I screamed yes and kissed him.

Red roses streamed around us as we circled around and around in the rain.

**-Fin-**

**How's that for a happy ending?**


End file.
